


every star in the sky

by twilight___renaissance



Series: TLOK One-Shots [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Lin puts up with him for some reason, Mako is kind of an idiot, Possibly OOC, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, used a prompt generator for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight___renaissance/pseuds/twilight___renaissance
Summary: lin comes home from work one day to mako and an unexpected guest
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Mako
Series: TLOK One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	every star in the sky

"Mako, I'm home!" Lin calls out when she arrives back at their apartment. 

The apartment was quiet when she closed the front door behind herself, a small seed of worry planting itself in the back of Lin's mind. Mako had left the station nearly an hour before she had and hadn't mentioned having any plans tonight, meaning that he should be here somewhere. But, from what she could see and hear, the apartment is empty. Before she was able to move ten feet away from their front door, Mako slipped out from their bedroom and closed the door behind himself. He turned to look at her with a partially frantic expression on his face.

"H-hey, babe" He says, trying to sound casual but failed. 

Lin arched a brow at him but decided against saying anything. She made her way over to him, and to their bedroom door before Mako hurriedly moves to stand in front of it with a fake grin plastered on his face. She needed to take her armor off and put it in her wardrobe, which was in their bedroom, and doesn't know what Mako's deal is. What exactly is he hiding in there?

"What are you doing?" Lin asks, looking up at him with an unamused expression.

"Uh......" Mako trailed off, scratching at the back of his neck. 

"Then get out of my way" Lin says with a small chuckle. 

But Mako didn't move. 

Lin groaned and put her hands on his sides, trying to move him out of the way. Mako budges a little bit before he holds his ground, earning a slight glare from his girlfriend. She wasn't in the mood to play whatever game he had in mind, all she wanted to do was get out of her uniform and relax after a long day at work. And that's when she heard it; a slight scratching coming from the other side of the door. 

"Mako.....what the hell is that?" She asks. 

Mako turns his head a little bit to look at the door before groaning. He moves out of the way and opens the door himself, allowing for a small black dog to come running out of their bedroom. It yipped at Lin as it ran in a circle around her, looking up at her with big brown eyes. 

"Lin...." Mako says before trailing off. 

"Why is there a dog in the apartment?" Lin asks, turning her attention away from the dog and to her boyfriend. 

"It followed me home from the station and I didn't want to leave it outside" Mako says, looking down at the dog with a noticeable fondness in his eyes. 

The look in his eyes melted Lin's heart, just a little bit. She knew that he loved animals and was always talking about how he, once they bought a house together, wanted to get a pet, or multiple pets, of his own. Lin had never exactly been a fan of animals throughout her life and certainly never had the time to be able to care for a pet but, if Mako really wanted to keep it, maybe she would be able to make an exception. 

"And what are you planning on doing with it?" She asks. 

"Keep it? Or bring it to a shelter" Mako says, trying to gauge Lin's reactions. 

Lin sighed.

"If we're gonna keep it, it needs a name" Lin says, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Mako looks at her for a moment before the reality of her words set in, causing a smile to take over his face. He pulls her into a crushing hug and sweeps her off of the ground, Lin hugging back after recovering from the shock of him picking her up. The dog starts to bark so Mako, while laughing of course, delicately sets Lin back on the ground. 

"How does Midnight sound?" Mako asks the dog, bending down to pet it. 

Lin looks at him and their new dog with a fond smile on her face. Maybe she was just getting soft in her old age or maybe she liked making Mako happy like that. 


End file.
